


Even small decisions matter

by thefanfictioncookiemonster



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, More tags to be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 22:59:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4281192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefanfictioncookiemonster/pseuds/thefanfictioncookiemonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens if harry did shake dracos hand ? If he did get sorted into slytherin ?<br/>And if even the smallest details change ? I'll tell you what history gets rewritten my take on a rewrite of the whole series</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even small decisions matter

Harry was stood watching the hand he looked between malfoys eyes and hand he didn't like what he'd said about Ron , but .....  
He really liked the boy he seemed charming and witty even if a little stuck up 

 

Should he ? Shouldn't he ? Should he ? Shouldn't he ? It took a minute before he finally shook , much to rons shock and hermione's death glares .

"I'll see you later I promise" harry said peering over his shoulder to Ron and smiled weakly before following Malfoy with his school books 

"There's one condition" harry said turning to draco 

He nodded "what is it" 

"You don't control me and You don't do what you did to Ron back there to him , hermione or any of my other friends again , I'm not asking for you to get along or even talk to them but you and your gang have to keep our friendship and mine with them seperate got it ? Because I'll know if you lie to me about this and I won't hesitate to cut you off , you may have been brought up to think being a pure blood and having money matters but what you keep forgetting is the weasleys have the same blood purity as you and hermione can't help it if she was born muggle , that's not her fault , her heritage isn't a choice it's pot luck just as much as yours or mine was   
Now I like you draco I do but I'm gonna be honest you have one hell of a stick up your arse and I don't Like that , so if you can bother to bring yourself back down to earth even just for me , then I'd appreciate it and we won't have a problem" harry says 

Draco was absolutely flabbergasted never had he ever had anyone talk to him or his family like that before and really it made him respect harry and he found it more than a little sexy , ok so he could admit harry was drop dead gorgeous his round glasses and piercing green eyes and the fact he was the famous harry potter making draco feel almost honoured to be in the same school as harry. 

Draco begrudgingly agreed but only for harry , only ever for harry.

Harry smiled happily and hugged him then he seemed very tactile and almost innocent , Harry's fun loving nature so refreshing , draco had never met anyone like harry before and yet he liked it , wrapping his arms round Harry's figure with a small smirk and resting his head on Harry's shoulder, pansy of course smirked silently teasing him for it but ah well he had harry in his arms   
So it didn't matter.

Harry pulled away and they walked to the great hall for the sorting .....


End file.
